Of Unicorns and Ballons
by ficlite
Summary: This isa story I wrote yrs ago. Right now its a oneshot


Unicorns and Ballons

A/N: This was one of my first fics so be nice I justFound it Burried on My computer

Disclaimers As always I own nothing

It was still the middle of july but most gift stores where already shelving the ornaments for the Christmas Tree. That was something Jarod didn't understand. Althouggh being locked in a lab most of his life he knew he had missed out on plenty. He had two hours before he had to get ready for the last stage of this pretend. and sinice he had chosen a mall food court to eat at why not go all the way and browse the 3 large gift shops in front of him ?

The first store was a small chain store that was in malls just like this one all over the country. It's stock though preety was common. They where mostly plastic and although a few where inventive the amount of people in the store told Jarod that lots of people would have this stuff. He left hoping for more sucess in the other 2 stores.

Sucess was what he was hoping for but he didn't find it in the other stores either until he heard a woman in a wheelchair and the man pushing her discussing going into the small import store that was the next door over. They had said that they had found thier best buys there last year as far as something different was concerened so he followed them.

Just as he was about to give up becuse half the ornaments had cracks and dings he spotted it. Under all the tangel of ribbon and string there peeked out a tiny unicorn. It was small and silver but it was amazing light. The fact that it was badly in need of a buffing to bring back its shine brought the price down some and it would make the perfect gift for Ms Parker.  
Very few people knew her name was Morgana and the few who did never called her that. Yes this gift was perfect.

He lef t the import store pleased with himself and on a whim bought the cabin scape the artist outside had just finished painting. He could almost imagine a life like that for himself in that little painting.

Family sitting around a table while the holiday meal was served. The kids looking like dolls as they sat in thier holidayy best. That dream gave him fuel to emain free and one day to free Morgona.

He wad finished in the mall so he hailed a cab. As he climbed into it he rembered the time he pretended to be a cab driver. He always enjoyed the plesant fares. Some people liked to make small talk some liked to hum along to the song on the radio and some would barely make it into the cab before they would start making out those where the people that Jarod envied most . The cab was stuck in a long line of traffic right behind a funeral procesion. Those always blacked his mood. They seemed to taunt him. As if pointing out his own death was more likely then the fulfillmet of his dreams.

Big black cars had become a part of his nightmares.  
They woke him for months without end. All the time he woke scared and always at the same time 3 am. His friend Cara listened to him for a week talk endlesy leey of these dreams before taking him to see her friend debra. Debra it seemed was a psycich and a meditation teacher. With the help of her techniques and some small life style changes on his part he was able to end his nightmares . To avoid thinking anymore about them he wondered how he was going to presebnt this gift to Parker. He would fill her office with champage colored ballons and leave her ornament on her desk. Yes thats what he would do and hed fill another room with ballons on the Day they married. that resolved Jarod sat back to enjoy his ride.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Is not blind Nor does he sleep

It was Christmas Day well actually 11:58pm on Christmas Eve but that was close enough for Jarod. His whole life was now completely changed and he found it difficult to belive that it all started with the cab ride back in July. He had been in the back of a taxi behind a line of black sedans when he had come up with this idea. Yes he was a Pretender and skilled at making anything he wanted happen in short order but this suprised even him He resolved in that taxi to make his life happy. The key to that happiness was Morgona. When he admitted to that he became as determined to persue her as he was to end the terror of the centre. And today his detrimation had come to its end Morgona was his wife. This pursuit of his started with the unicorn and had conmtinued with gifts everyonce in a while a practice he caried out even as they became man and wife. They had been married earlier that day by a judge in a little barn that was as parker put it picture perfect.

At the end of the Ceremony today he had pulled out a box wrapped in wedding paper inside of that was a Gaxing Ball so that Morgona's mother could look down and see the happiness thier new life brought them . It was time to get started on another suprise. After all christmas is supposed to be the time of supries fin


End file.
